Living with regrets
by ihavewings
Summary: Like Romeo and Juliet except with Roy and Riza! Yep...that's it...[can't think of a summary for this!]
1. 1st kiss

Romeo and Juliet type of thing…just thought of it…thought I'd try it…

**I do not own FMA or Romeo and Juliet!** Shakespeare owns that…

**Living with regrets**

"I've been thinking…" Roy trailed off.

"What, sir?" Riza was standing in Roy's office. They were the only two left in the office and tension was high.

"What if…? No! I can't do that to you…" He kept breaking off.

"Sir, you can tell me anything…" Riza warmly touched Roy's hand. She was blushing, but not enough for Roy to notice.

"Riza…I…I've been thinking that maybe…we could…" He trailed off, but only because he pulled her closer over his desk. Riza didn't back away. This was the moment she waited for her whole life and she wasn't going to back down. "I love you, Riza."

"I love you, too, s-I mean, Roy."

One second was all it took before Roy stopped and turned away. "I'm sorry…"

"Much as my fault as it was yours, sir…" She was blushing.

"We shouldn't be doing this!" Roy yelled out.

"Please, sir…" Riza tried to calm him down.

"I know!" He turned back to her, "let's run away…we can leave the military…we can go somewhere far away for the rules of this place."

"But, sir…"

"It's your decision, Riza…I'm not going to force you."

"I want to be with you…but to where?"

"Don't know…" Roy smiled that smile of his, "but we'll find a place."

* * *

Roy and Riza!

Please review!


	2. A little help

Just making sure you guys know…and to shut Shane up…

This is dedicated to DarkHeartKeyblade (don't kill me!)

…

Okay…this is before anything big happened in the story

You know like the Elric brothers running around the place and…well…before some people died…

**Living with regrets**

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Riza asked Roy when he was rushing to gather up some of his things laying around the office.

"Should I?"

"I just think that…" Riza broke off.

"If it makes you feel better, I will tell someone," Roy gave her a smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hughes!" Roy yelled to him, "please…" 

"Roy do you know what you're doing?" Hughes yelled back to him, "you can get yourself killed for something like this!"

"Come on, Hughes…no one's going to get hurt."

"But this is against the laws of the military," Hughes buried his face in his hands.

"But I'm in love…"

"….."

"You know how it feels. You know the feeling of finally being by the side of the person you love and loves you in return."

"Yeah…I know the feeling…"

"So please…" Roy said, "please help me…"

"….." Hughes couldn't say no to Roy, "alright…but…YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT THE NEW PICTURE OF ELICIA! AIN'T SHE THE CUTEST THING?"

* * *

Just had to put that in there! 

Couldn't help it! can you blame me?


	3. Should I?

There is something I just found out!

Thanks for pointing this out, Shadow Dreamer 27:

Elisa was born _after_ the Elric brothers came in the picture (let's pretend I mean before the Elrics were…actually running around the place! Yeah, let's go with that…wait, that's the same thing…_I'm confused_!).

**Living with regrets **

"Glad I finally got out of there…" Roy sluggishly walked into his office where Riza was waiting for him.

"Did you tell anyone?" Riza asked.

"Yeah…" He sat himself in his chair, "maybe I should have left him out of it…"

"Who?"

"Hughes," Roy said looking out his window, "I had to run here to get him off my trail."

It started to rain.

"Damn…I hate the rain," Roy looked disgusted at even the thought of rain.

"I have an umbrella…Roy…" She blushed at using his real name instead of sir.

"Should I leave my gloves?" Roy turned to Riza.

"…" She wasn't sure. Riza rarely saw Roy without them and now Roy wasasking her if he should leave them behind.

"I'm not sure either."

They both thought about it deeply. Roy more than Riza. The gloves were his life…his life as the flame alchemist anyway. If he wanted to start a new life, does that mean everything from the pastmust beleft behind?

"Bring them."

"What?" Roy was surprised.

"You should bring them," Riza said, "you can't forget everything…"

_It's like she read my mind, _Roy smiled. _That's the woman I need.

* * *

_

Oh so very short these will be…


	4. Raining red

As I have noticed the characters are a bit OC…just a bit…I think…but it works like this! Roy needs to act like this to get the story going! I can't have the suicidal Roy or the military girl Riza in this story! That (I think) would be so…weird!

**Living with regrets**

"Riza," Roy said in his gentle voice.

They were walking in the rain. They couldn't take a car, it was too risky. People would ask questions and Hughes was already getting on people's nerves with him running around shoving pictures into everyone's face. Roy was already getting him in trouble; he didn't want to make it worse.

"Yes?" Riza looked up to him. She was hanging on to his arm to stay under the umbrella.

"You don't mind…doing this?"

"I don't…" She said smiling, "I'll do anything to be with you."

Roy blushed. Riza never been this close to him and it seemed so different to him. _Maybe this is what Hughes meant…every time he said 'I love you' to his wife._

"Roy…" Riza started.

"Hm?"

"I know of this some hotel not to far out of town…we could go there until we can find some place to live."

"Great Idea!" He was still a bit red, "what is it called?"

"I think…the _Steward's Home,_" she said.

"The _Steward's Home,_ huh?" Roy rubbed his chin, "sounds nice…but maybe we should change some things first."

He grabbed Riza's military coat. "Oh…!"

"Just a bit of a change, I promise," he grinned.

Riza was completely red. She knew where this was going and she wanted to turn around.

* * *

Do you know what's going on?


	5. Laughing is cure

Yup! Roy had that face! I hope you knew what that meant because it is obvious! Hee-hee!

**Living with regrets**

"Hello! May I help you?" Said a woman at the counter as a man and a woman stepped in the door.

"It's pouring out there," The man said, "you wet, dear?"

"Just a bit…" The woman looked to the man and smiled, "but I'll be fine."

"I'll get you some towels," the counter woman said.

"Thank you!" The man smiled.

"Here you are."

"Thank you," the woman took the towel and dried her hair. Her hair was blonde and it rested gentle on her shoulders. She wore a long blue dress.

"Thanks," the man had black hair which was combed back, but it wasn't staying, it was too wet. He wore a black suit with a black hat and trench coat.

"Are you staying?" The counter woman asked.

"Yes," the man said, "my wife and I need a place to stay for awhile…our house is a little run down and it needed to be fixed."

"We'll delight if you stay here."

"Thank you," the woman said.

"If you just sign your names here, I could go find you a room," she smiled.

They did.

"Okay…um…Mr. Leroy Hankings, is it?" The woman asked.

"Yes."

"And Mrs. Riza Hankings?"

"Yes."

"If you'd follow me," The woman started walking to the stairs, "your room will be on the second floor."

They followed her to the room. She opened the door for them and gave them the key.

"Thanks," Leroy said.

They walked inside the room and closed the door.

"We did it, Riza!" The man yelled.

"Seems so…" Riza looked to him, "Leroy."

"…um…" He blushed.

"That's your real name, isn't it?" She laughed.

"What does it matter to you?" His whole face was red.

"I think it's cute!" Riza was still laughing.

"If it's so cute, why are still laughing?"

"Because if Ed found out, he'd have a field day!"

Roy grabbed her and kissed her hair. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

His voice was calm.

"I wouldn't…" She smiled, "but it leave my mind for a while."

* * *

Okay...Ed was meationed here for only one reason:

A few friends and I made up a joke that involved what the L. meant in Roy's name...not sure if it's the real deal, but if Ed had the chance...BLACK MAIL!


	6. To where? To where?

Sorry it took so long…hee…

I needed an idea and my mind was blank…you can read now.

**Living with regrets**

"Good-bye, Mr. and Mrs. Hawkings!" The woman at the counter said as Roy and Riza left the hotel, "come back any time!"

"This will be the first place to call!" Roy yelled back to her.

"A little happy today?" Riza asked.

"Oh, just a bit," he smiled, but it seemed more like an evil grin than anything else.

"Just don't-"

Roy put his fingers on her lips. "Se-cr-et."

"…"

"Come on," Roy started to walk off.

"Where are we going?" Riza asked as she ran by Roy's side, grabbing his arm.

"To a place where any lover can go!" Roy yelled out and pointed in the distance.

"And again…"

"It's a se-cr-et," he smiled as he ran off holding Riza even closer. She held tighter with each bump they ran over.

* * *

oh so short...sorry!

Any ideas to where they might go? Cause i got nothing...


End file.
